Feelings of Tormented Love
by AllieCat1
Summary: Helga and Arnold are playing in a role similar to the characters from my favorite movie, "Cruel Intentions"


**Feelings of Tormented Love**

By AllieCat1(aka Allison)

"Don't judge a man until you have walked a mile in his shoes"

Words of Wisdom to the Creations of this Story

Disclaimer: Hey Arnold and the movie Cruel Intentions are not my creations; this is just an inspirational fanfic story.

This Fanfic is rated PG-13

This inspirational story of mine is dedicated to my close friend Todd

Note: I hope you enjoy this story, especially the movie fans of "Cruel Intentions"

A young teenage girl named Helga had the reputation of seducing young innocent boys.

A young teenage boy named Arnold who is still a virgin in high school…

The reason that Arnold wants to remain innocent is because he believes that he is not ready and he thinks that he and that oh so special somebody should be in love first.

There is a twisted problem…

Lila former girlfriend of Arnolds makes a twisted rumor that Helga is a slut meaning she has had sex with many guys.

Sometimes Arnold wonders if Lila is NOT telling the truth about his friend Helga because it is possible that ex girlfriend Lila is jealous because she(Lila) wanted Arnold to be "Her first lover" and Arnold said "NO" to her…Wonder why?

The Tormented feelings of Love for Arnold, is he is in love with someone else. His true love is a young troubled girl who he met in Pre-School…

Helga was not exactly his dream girl in elementary and high school. She teased him a lot, called him names like "football-head"… always making Arnold feels like she hated him, but Arnold knew Helga like a book. He may be dense sometimes but there were times when he saw "The Real Helga" he saw a beautiful young lady, who was only acting out because of unresolved conflicts. As the years went by Arnold witnessed that Helga had a lot of ghosts haunting her from her past. Another incident was when Arnold and Helga were becoming close friends, so they thought.

One Dark Night…

Helga had a panic attack and Arnold held her trying to calm her down. He could have stayed with her all night if he thought he could but something happened. The strong feelings for Helga were starting to come back. He started out by innocently kissing her on the forehead but then he looked into her beautiful blue eyes, he started passionately kissing her and she kissed him in the same way back. They were about to make love, but then they stopped. They could not make love because they realized that both of them had a significant other. Despite, the fact that they were in love and they both did NOT have such strong feelings for the ones they are currently with, they didn't want to hurt anybody. They were eighteen and nobody knows about that night where they both experienced love feelings of tormented love for each other. It was a hidden secret between them. They did promise each other that in the future if they were ready and single, than they would want to experience of love.

Many years later they get another chance to be lovers…

Helga comes to Arnold's room and just after an argument about secret feelings of true love. At that point when Helga was about to leave, Arnold tells her, "Wait Helga" Helga turns around before walking out the door. Arnold locks the door and initiates a passionate kiss on the mouth that takes Helga by surprise. As they are kissing in a very compassionate way leading each other to the bed, they pause for a second; they were put in this situation when they were eighteen, turns out that they are ready. They feel so much in love. They hold each other close and finally make love that night. In the act of love, assuming one of them was a virgin, the love scene that takes place was beautiful, it was safe, and they even asked each other during it if they were ok. When the love making was over, they held each other all night long, telling each other "I love you" made it more special and right for them, especially no matter who was a virgin and who was not. That night was their "first time" sleeping with someone they loved? The twist is was that Lila had made Helga think that what her and Arnold experienced was not love, so that that backfired when Helga told Arnold was not in love with him. That BIG mistake caused a break-up. However, Arnold had some clues TRYING desperately to find the truth about Helga's feelings for him. Then he found out that his ex girlfriend was the one sleeping around not Helga. So Helga was a virgin the whole time. Lila cheated on Arnold while they were together. Helga had to leave, she felt so sick without Arnold in her life. She wrote an apology letter to Arnold when she found out the truth about the jealous witch, Lila. Helga was so distraught she was about to walk out in the street, but then she heard a terrified male voice that said, "Helga No, I love you sweetheart!" Arnold grabbed Helga saving her life before she was hit by a smoky bus. They both broke-down in tears holding each other very close.

The Conclusion was Arnold and Helga are happy and deeply in love with each other. Lila was exposed as being not true to Arnold or any other guy. Her reputation went BAD because of her promiscuity.

Hope you liked the story; I welcome reviews from my readers!

~AllieCat1 (aka Allison L. Neptune)


End file.
